080814VyllenFate
gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling temeriticArduite TA at 20:34 -- 08:35 TA: ((wait how are we talking)) 08:35 GC: ((God damn I can't spell Fate's handle.))) 08:35 TA: ((we're confined to our rooms)) 08:35 GC: ((In person most likely, Fate got grounded too?)) 08:35 TA: ((all of us were I think)) 08:35 GC: ((Only those who had something to do with the Heist are grounded.)) 08:35 GC: ((No internet for us all though.)) 08:36 TA: ((nvm we're grounded)) 08:36 GC: ((So yeah.)) 08:36 TA: ((we're not**)) 08:36 TA: ((so in the commissarry?)) 08:37 GC: ((Shur :3)) 08:37 TA: Fate is sippin on some kinds of mad ill smoothie with one leg propped up in the chair in front of her. 08:37 TA: In the commissarry. 08:39 GC: "Yo! Fate!" 08:40 GC: "You are here!" 08:40 TA: "the fuck are you" 08:40 TA: " 08:40 TA: "wait" 08:40 TA: "you motherfucker" 08:41 GC: "You're welcome." Vyllen looks quite playfully smug 08:41 TA: "ya know i might have said thanks but ya know" 08:42 TA: "you met dani?" 08:42 GC: "Uh, no. Is that the other girl?" 08:42 GC: "Is she your GIRLFRIEND?" 08:42 TA: "maybe" 08:42 TA: "ya gonna cry about it" 08:45 GC: "Yes, You were my one and only. What ever will I do!" He says sarcastically 08:46 GC: "I still have those pictures you sent though." 08:47 TA: "i figured you cant throw gold like that away damn" 08:48 TA: "but yea dani came to the base with me" 08:48 TA: "and since you dont even know who she is i bet you had nothing to do with it did you" 08:49 GC: "I was worried only about you, as you are OBVIOUSLY my favourite." 08:49 TA: "im everyones favorite dude come on" 08:49 TA: "dont play like youre special line up like the rest of the chumps" 08:50 TA: "course you get a special pass since most chumps are gonna be dead in like a month so w/e" 08:50 GC: "I'm crying inside Fate, Crying." 08:51 GC: "I thought we had something special." 08:51 TA: Fate smirks. "your tears are my nourishment" She frowns "sit down asshole we got food to consume" 08:51 GC: He faux sighs, "I GUESS I could eat." 08:52 GC: He takes a seat across from her, 08:52 TA: "so yea youre cute with your hacking bullshit goodjob" 08:54 GC: "Oh stop it you!" 08:54 TA: "so whats with this base everyone is so tense like theyre about to get devoured by a fuckin monster" 08:57 GC: "Well, this game seems pretty spooky. And we're all going to die." 09:00 TA: "thats dumb" 09:00 GC: "Well, to be fair, the world is ending. And we don't know what this game holds." 09:02 TA: "also dumb" she sighs "all of this is dumb in general cant i just chill out" 09:02 TA: "like for forteen and a half seconds" 09:11 GC: "It is dumb, yeah! 09:12 TA: She sips her smoothie. 09:12 GC: "But if this game saves us from the end of the world the profit must be huge!" 09:14 TA: "why do you need money among twenty people cmon dude" 09:14 TA: "im not workin at mcdonalds" 09:15 GC: "What would we do with money when the world ends you doofus." 09:16 TA: "why are you talking about profit" 09:17 TA: "unless you mean some fat guy who can see the future" 09:18 GC: He mumbles something about homophones, and clears his throat, "I'm saying there must be SOME totally awesome prize for playing." 09:21 TA: "yea you get a high score grats asshole" 09:29 GC: ":/ I feel so happy." 09:30 TA: "so why are so many people grounded like what the fuck" 09:31 GC: "I heard they did a heist or something. And THERES NO FUCKING INTERNET FOR US." 09:31 TA: "awesome good going now i have nothing to do" 09:32 GC: "Not my fucking fault. I had no part in ther dumb fuckery." 09:34 TA: "you should get us internet back hacker boy" 09:35 GC: "I... totally can actually." 09:38 TA: "do it nerd" 09:40 GC: "B-But the Condy...And... the rest of the adults." 09:40 TA: "fuck them yolo" 09:41 GC: "I'll do it. If you come with me. And uh... take the blame and... do something else!" 09:42 TA: "fuck no you got this" 09:42 TA: "cant be a balls ass hacker if you get caught" 09:42 TA: "prove yourself nerd" 09:42 GC: "You're too scared!" 09:45 TA: "nah im just not a hacker noone would believe me" 09:46 GC: "What's your decieve?" 09:47 TA: "zero dude" 09:47 GC: "GROAN." 09:47 GC: "I want some smoothie." 09:48 TA: "go get one chump" 09:48 GC: "BUT IT'S SO FAAAAAAAAR, If you want me to hack your internets get me a smoothie, please" ;3 09:49 GC: *:3 09:49 TA: Fate groans and go gets a smoothie. She returns after a few minutes. 09:49 TA: She has two, another for herself and one for Vyllen. 09:50 GC: "Thanks best friend." 09:55 TA: "yea yea" 09:55 GC: He sips from the smoothie, "Alright, I'll fix the internet." 09:55 TA: "fuck yea you will" 09:56 GC: He laughs -- temeriticArduite TA is now an idle chum! -- 10:15 TA: ((im back)) 10:16 GC: ((wb)) 10:19 TA: ((where to go from here) 10:22 GC: ((lol i dunno)) 10:25 TA: ((we can stop it there)) 10:25 GC: ((Alright then! Am I posting or you?)) 10:28 TA: ((you plz)) 10:29 GC: ((fiiiiiiiiiine))